


There Ain't No Sweet Man That's Worth the Salt of My Tears

by used_songs



Category: The Bix Beiderbecke Legend (album)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, RPF, cubism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: https://youtu.be/hA2ygiOKNAcPrompt: #106 - Restless





	There Ain't No Sweet Man That's Worth the Salt of My Tears

“ _Down & down he dragged me, like a fiend he nagged me, for years and years, there ain't no sweet man, that's worth the salt of my tears_,” he sang and the cornet player looked across the stage at him. Beyond the stage, the crowd was dancing, a mass of bodies melded together and stepping like one of those cubist paintings that were back in fashion.

The singer turned and winked at him on the high note and he felt himself blush. Later, when they met up in his rooms, there would be kisses as strong as whiskey, and maybe more.


End file.
